User talk:MHarrington
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dawn of the Commercials page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cferra (talk) 21:11, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Remove Mr.Hideous Excuse me, there's a user around this wiki who keeps messing up pages and spouting hurtful comments when I'm trying to put a stop to those antics. Is there any way to remove this Mr.Hideous user from this wiki? I don't know. I tried to figure a way out to inform an administrator about this, but I don't know how. MHarrington (talk) 02:06, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Hopefully, somebody can find a way. Mr.Hideous is disrespectful and accusing all of us for being stupid and brainless even when I try to explain that Mr.Hideous is actually the one who is brainless and stupid. To make matters worse, I'm austistic, and Mr.Hideous immediately said that he or she is austistic, and called me a retard and that he or she has a right to be ugly and do this. No, Mr.Hideous does not have the right to do this, or even be on this wiki. *I am autistic, too. This is not acceptable. Does anyone know who these administrators are, so I can rat Mr.Hideous out? MHarrington (talk) 02:14, May 17, 2018 (UTC) I don't know who these administrators are. Someone else has got to find out. *I just left a message on Spike's Girl's page. I don't know if she is an administrator, but I hope she knows something about this. MHarrington (talk) 02:21, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Re: Mr.Hideous Oh yeah, I saw that stupid message he left on my talk page. He's banned. Oh, and thank you for bringing him to my attention. :) --Spike's Girl (talk) 21:50, May 17, 2018 (UTC) The mysterious vandalizer Excuse me. Someone by the user name of 24.154.136.152 keeps vandalizing the transcripts of The Lost World: Jurassic Park and Tom and Jerry: The Movie. That vandalizer keeps writing stuff like this. "They were saved the humanosaurs in the Cretaceous: Montanan wildlifre. The Hunchegotherium was suffered. They were see the trash where the Hunchegotheriums crash it on the property with Phil the Bengal Tiger and his friends. They were clean it up and pick the bone up. They were goodful see the Saurolophinosaura was cutting like meat by the poachers. They were hunted the Ankylocanthosauruses on the improvements of the sucess." And this: "Spike McCarty: They were gave the spices. They were put the Homo cepranensis to the eye medicine on her eyes." And this: "They used sand and rocks are put on the two grounds in the pool and the restaurant. They were put up the rocks, the Cretaceous: Montana trees, Glyptostrobuses, Ferns, Woodwardias, Arundos, Aracuaria montanas, conifers and cycads. They were finished the pool and the restaurant. They were build the Snyder Hall. They were put two grottos among the Motel 6 Roseburg Hotel. They were build up the walls and the kitchen to build the pool and the restaurant. They were played softball in the third and the third-teenth. He was got the truth on the thirty-seven yards. They were strait up in the air. On shorted on the greens. They were build the Snyder Hall, they were get to room four thirty-one, they were build the pool and the restaurant in the morning and they were arrived to Roseburg. They were build up the waterfalls and the grill." All of those edits make NO sense, and no matter how hard several have tried to undo them, that vandalizer keeps coming back and making those nonsense sentences. Is there a way to get that random user 24.154.136.152 out of here? Notice Hello. Before I leave the wiki for 1,5 weeks for the university, I really want to know: what is up with you starting up the transcripts to the Nostalgia Critic episodes and then leaving after the introductory sketch or line is ended, not always even finishing the end of introduction part? For more than a year, I'm always the person who finishes and does most of the scripts and I'm somewhat tired of it. Roman.sinitsyn.1 (talk) 08:17, October 4, 2018 (UTC) :I can't always do the entire script in one sitting. And besides, I thought everyone can contribute in some way. One person should not have to do everything by themselves. Besides, sometimes, when I do updates, other people edit it in the meantime, and the edits don't get posted because of conflicting errors. MHarrington (talk) 15:03, October 4, 2018 (UTC) A crazy vandalizer is on the loose A beyond crazy vandalizer by the user name of 138.44.176.22 has been vandalizing four NC transcripts, The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Ferngully: The Last Rainforest, Batman & Robin, and Doug's 1st Movie, and I'm unable to undo all those vandalizations and get those transcripts back to normal. Can you please find a way to do so and get that idiot vandal off the site? That vandalizer 138.44.176.22 has struck again, vandalizing Street Fighter + Mortal Kombat Part 2, The Angry Birds Movie, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Powerpuff Girls Movie (again), and Disneycember. Those four articles have been undone, but Disneycember remains vandalized. Could you put that back to normal, and report that user 138.44.176.22, ask that user why he or she is vandalizing, and give the user a severe talking to. We have another vandalizer, this time with a user number 67.149.165.19. Could you ban him or her, too, before the user strikes again like the user did with the Big Hero 6, Disneycember and Todd in the Shadows articles? RE: Vandal I've done one better and just blocked them. Let me know if you spot anything else like that. --Spike's Girl (talk) 21:25, November 15, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks. MHarrington (talk) 21:27, November 15, 2018 (UTC) Re: User Went ahead and banned that user as well. Thank you! --Spike's Girl (talk) 05:27, November 18, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks again. MHarrington (talk) 05:55, November 18, 2018 (UTC) Re: Admin Status I've made the decision to grant you admin status. This is not just because I'll be leaving the wiki after this month, but also because you have been here for a long while and have been extremely helpful in both helping keep this wiki updated as well as reporting signs of vandalism. Keep in mind that having admin powers grants you the ability to edit admin-only pages and also the ability to block anyone you see causing an issue. Please be sure not to abuse these powers and thank you again for sticking around these past few years. I really appreciate it. :) --Spike's Girl (talk) 01:42, December 3, 2018 (UTC) :How do I edit admin-only pages and block anyone causing issues? MHarrington (talk) 06:03, December 3, 2018 (UTC) For editing, take the main page as an example. It's currently only accessible to admins and myself. You can edit it just like you would any other page - that simple. As for blocking people, what you do is go to the person's talk page and there will be a "Block" option under the "Contributions" tab. Clicking it will take you to a page where you can set how long the ban is for, for what reason it was done, and things like that. If you have more questions, just let me know and I'll do my best to help you. :) --Spike's Girl (talk) 16:04, December 3, 2018 (UTC) One thing for you Could you PLEASE describe the scenes in brackets before NC's comments on them? We don't have to guess what he is talking about. Also, please do the following like this''' NC (vo; as Taran), not like '''NC (vo): (as Taran). RomNick1998 (talk) 03:41, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Remove protected NC transcripts to allow improvements Is there any way to remove the protections from Inspector Gadget, Quest for Camelot, Hook, End of Days, and The Room? Because they're in SERIOUS need of improvements. About Underworld Hi. I wonder: will you complete the Underworld review transcript once you finished The Wall review transcript ? Thank you. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (talk) 21:48, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Edit request for locked page For the episode list pages, there's a top row for each year, linking to each list. This list was hardcoded on each page, so for every year added, someone has to go back and edit every article. – But I have since some time ago created this template instead: , so you only have to edit the template once, and it will update for all articles. However, articles NC2008, NC2009, NC2010, NC2011 are locked, so I couldn't edit them. So I request it to be edited similar to how the other pages look. NC2012, NC2013, ... — Liggliluff http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 00:22, October 22, 2019 (UTC) Hey, MHarrington! Can you please delete the pages that aren't related to the wiki such as DAAI TV Wiki, Rover Dangerfield 2, Doctor Who, Star Trek: Simulation and Quantum Breach:, What Happened to Cartoon Network?, JewWario is a rapist, etc.? No one deleted these pages yet! Also, I reverted Cowboy81's edits because it counts as vandalism and he adds nonsense unrelated pictures. Also, I can't edit the Coldguy, Gold Miner and Transylvania Television articles because they were protected, so I couldn't edit them. 19:20, December 21, 2019 (UTC) Another message Can you please delete more unrelated pages like Super Chase Criminal Termination, I Am A Monster : The Herry Monster Story, ANDY FROM TOY STORY, Faith, Doctor Who: Star Fleet: Continuium Quantum Breach, Replication Assimilation War's:, Instagram Photo Downloader & Instagram Video Downloader, Gain Free Facebook Likes Using Fb Auto Liker, Ducktales, Watch This Film Please, Yogi Bear (2019) and Yogi Bear (2019) (NC)? They are NOT even related to this wiki! 20:44, December 22, 2019 (UTC) We’re so far behind on NC transcripts We are so far behind on the NC transcripts that I at least thought yogi would be glad I did more even if I didn’t take the time to format it properly. Frieza1500 (talk) 8:24 pm, Dec 29, 2019. (MST) :Don't be in such a rush to do them all. I have many other priorities outside of Channel Awesome, you know. MHarrington (talk) 03:35, December 30, 2019 (UTC) Delete unrelated files on this wiki Can you please delete and ? I think those files count as unrelated pictures to this wiki and was made by a vandalizer who keeps on making nonsense sentences on the AOSTH article, Cowboy81. 23:34, January 6, 2020 (UTC) About Did Joker Imagine Batman Hi, I just want to warn you that an user by the name of Funnni keeps erasing the transcript of Did Joker Imagine Batman? and remplacing it by: "No, He didn't". That is all. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (talk) 19:44, January 20, 2020 (UTC) :I will block him, then. MHarrington (talk) 22:47, January 20, 2020 (UTC) ::There, I blocked him for a few weeks. MHarrington (talk) 22:49, January 20, 2020 (UTC)